Everybody Here Wants You
by freewithme
Summary: AU FINCHEL - She softly opens her eyes and meets his hypnotised ones and smiles slowly, continue on singing and he can't breathe, it's like her voice and words are piercing through his veins and paralysing him from head to toe. [Complete]


_**"Explore me,' you said and I collected my ropes, flasks and maps, expecting to be back home soon. I dropped into the mass of you and I cannot find the way out. Sometimes I think I'm free, coughed up like Jonah from the whale, but then I turn a corner and recognise myself again. Myself in your skin, myself lodged in your bones, myself floating in the cavities that decorate every surgeon's wall. That is how I know you. You are what I know." **_

_(_Jeanette Winterson_, _Written on the Body_)_

* * *

><p><em>twenty-nine pearls in your kiss<em>

What he feels when he kisses her could take over his entire body and surely rock a little bit of the small portion of the world that they are sharing in the moment. It could cause a small earthquake with its power and intensity. Everything about them is enthusiastic and eager and it _burns_. It burns a flame that doesn't seem to go off, it just goes on and on, spurring them on and fusing their lives and bodies and literally everything together, making them tremble with want and need and this… _this_ is what he has been waiting for his entire life. It burns and itches and it's delicious and he can't get enough.

It begins when his breath melds with hers and together they form a beautiful love story that has got to keep going to preserve life's existence and still make the rain fall and the birds chip and the Universe to expand because it cannot be possible to continue on living without this feeling that takes over him and makes him breathe and move and fucking love her until they both fall from exhaustion because their passion has such a strong force they have to take a second to pull themselves together. It's the most extraordinary thing that has ever existed, it has to be. A glance and a touch are enough to make them recharge, though, so he thinks it's okay everything about them is urgent because it's a special kind of urgent, it's everlasting and he curses his life before her.

He has no idea how he made it this far.

* * *

><p><em>a singing smile<em>

He arrives at the bar and a strong, yet soft voice greet his ears, caressing and cuddling them with its gentleness. It's the most beautiful thing he has ever heard and curiosity takes over his body, moving him to the small stage that currently has a stunning brunette sitting down with her perfectly shaped legs crossed and holding a microphone to her delicate mouth. A mouth that utters mundane words, but makes them seem like they are made of pure gold. Or something else, something more precious and special and unique.

He's hooked.

She softly opens her eyes and meets his hypnotised ones and smiles slowly, continue on singing and he can't breathe, it's like her voice and words are piercing through his veins and paralysing him from head to toe. He can't move and he can't breathe, but this is still the best moment of his life so far, so he doesn't care to much for breathing, honestly. As long as he can watch her sing, he'll be okay.

* * *

><p><em>coffee smell and lilac skin<em>

After her show, she comes over to the bar and orders a small black coffee. She'll tell him, years later, that the coffee used to warm her on very cold nights like nothing else. "Until I met you, honey," she'll complement and make him smile, like always. It's the smile he has that's reserved for her. Some parts of them are reserved only for each other, parts that the world outside doesn't have the right to know or see. And _this_ is why they are so special.

He approaches the bar and sits next to her, gaining a side smile that makes her head bow towards him and her silky hair fall gently against her face. He can't help himself and puts it behind her ear. It feels weird and natural at the same time. Weird because he never talked to her and this could be read as highly evasive, but natural because his hand touching her skin makes him think he has got to be made for this. This woman, this moment. He was meant to be here.

"Thank you," she softly says, biting her lower lip.

He nods and smiles, dimples showing their trade mark and her eyes shine like the stars he can see far away from the city, in a safe and heavenly place. Heavenly just like her eyes and face and mouth and everything about her he doesn't know yet. He could get lost in her, inside of her, over her… he could explore every little bit of her and he's known her for less than a minute.

This is exceptional and he can't fucking wait to see where this goes.

He breaks the silence first because even though them smiling at each other like this feels right, he needs to hear more of her voice.

"Your voice is wonderful."

"Thank you, I'm really glad you liked it." She smiles at him, this huge and beautiful smile and he swears his heart stopped for a second. "Have you been here before?"

She looks at him with curiosity in her eyes and the soft purple lights of the place make it seem like her beautiful olive skin is lilac and it's like a halo all over her, from her hair to arms and legs and jesus fucking christ, she really is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

"Not really. Can't believe it, I should have come sooner. It's hard to believe I lived 27 years of my life without hearing you sing…"

She laughs quietly and delicately, scrunching her eyebrows and nose, "Oh, you're good, huh?"

He chuckles, shrugs and says, "I try." Extending his hand to her. "Name's Finn, by the way."

She smiles, gently wraps her small hands around his and introduces herself, "Rachel."

* * *

><p><em>your flame in me<em>

The first time they sleep together it's like a bomb just went off as soon as they touch each other. His whole body seems to burn, a tender flame transferring from her hot and breathless body right into his core, where it sets a fire he can't, doesn't want to and won't ever pull out. It burns and it gives him energy to love her for the rest of his life.

If everything is stripped away from them, their careers, their homes, their money, he think they will be okay as long as they can have this. This moment, this precious moment with the woman that occupies his every thought, whom he touches smoothly, just to show how he loves her.

Every little thing can be taken away from his hands, except her. He doesn't think he can take it. Being and existing around her makes him breathe better, makes his heart feel fuller and he can see clearly how their future will unfold. All from simple touches and looks and kisses.

She's everything, she's the Sun and he can't help but gravitate towards her orbit. No one can, really. When she walks into a room it's like life has _just_ happen and everything is more beautiful and whole. He's sure she could rule her own Universe one day. Possibly.

He still can believe she's letting him love her, show her all he has to offer to her and their future.

He makes sure to show her how breathless she makes him by trying to make _her_ breathless with his hands and mouth. It's like time has ceased, he's kissing her and loving her and this… this is love.

* * *

><p><em>i'm only here for this moment<em>

The second time he comes to see her sing, he disappears halfway through her performance and feels the urge to take a fucking stupid walk because he can't stop the feelings she elicits from deep inside of him, they are taking over his body and making him shiver and he needs to breathe before he keeps going so he doesn't faint right here and now.

He has to get away to breathe so he can come back and fully enjoy her presence and her voice and her smile. Because if he can't properly be there for her, he might as well not be there at all.

She looks up from the stage and can't see him. She feels slightly disappointed. More disappointed because she could swear she just saw his shadow, it was like he invaded her space, made her world rotate around him for a moment and then it went away, like a passing falling star that comes suddenly, lights up an entire city and goes away. She doesn't want him to pass by whilst she sits idly by. She almost runs outside to see if he's out here.

A few minutes later, he re-appears and she smiles at him and all is well in the world again. Her personal star came back.

When she tells him this silly fear years later he comforts her, "Baby girl, like I would ever dare to leave you. You are my entire Universe, _you_ are my star."

* * *

><p><em>i know everybody here wants you<em>

When she sings she lights up the entire world. He swears if one were to walk outside before and after her performance they would certainly be more stars in the sky, it's like they come back from death just to be able to have the pleasure of being in her presence, of being around her. Nothing could ever resist her and her talent, it takes Earth by storm.

He knows the way other people look at her. Like she's the most amazing performer they have ever seen. And she is. She's much more than that, too. She's beautiful, intelligent, loyal, thoughtful, warm, sincere, kind… he could go on forever. It's like all the good and pleasant qualities were put together in a tiny 5'3" frame and it was given as a present to everything and everyone around her. He hopes those around her realise that and appreciate everything she is, does, says.

She makes everyone see and want her for themselves. As a lover, as a friend, as a employee. She won't give them anything, though. She keeps her talent to herself, to her small, but popular bar, her proud and joy. She won't love anyone but him, and her friend circle is small and tight, she doesn't need anything else.

Everyone wants her, but she already has everything she wants. She'll keep entertaining them as long as she can still. As long as it makes her feel good and happy, she'll keep everything up, but preserve the _very_ best of her for him. Because he's the only one who deserves it.

* * *

><p><em>i know everybody here thinks they need you<em>

He watches her as a small crowd gathers around her, people are asking her for autographs and advice on how to be as good as she is and they're asking for her number (for dates "and maybe a record deal?!", like some suit up guy shouts) and she kindly takes over and answers every (lucid) question.

She's patient and considerate, talking to people for hours as he keeps waiting by the bar, feeling a tiny jealously slink over at how she handles them, graceful as ever. He wonders if these people know how lucky they are to be in her presence and to get to talk to her for hours. He truly hopes they do.

She comes over to him later and kisses him tenderly on the lips, whispering in his ear, "No one else will have me like you do, honey. They're just a momentary distraction."

He looks into her eyes and knows she's being honest. He kisses her to show her his love and devotion. They rest their foreheads against each other and in that moment, no one could ever think of intruding their love.

* * *

><p><em>i'll be waiting right here just to show you how our love will blow it all away<em>

"Finn, I'm not sure about this…"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. You and I. This! This is too intense and strong, I'm scared, this can't- it can't be real."

"Rach, it's okay. If it feels right-"

"It does! It really does, but I'm scared, I can't help it. What, what if-"

She's unsure and scared and her face reads everything her heart is feeling, this strong anguish that he can't quite put his finger on the motive. She wants to take this perfect man and run away with him, living life to its fullest, but she's petrified with fear of the future… and perhaps her past, too.

He's sure everything will work itself out, it has to. Nothing ever felt this good and perfect.

He has to be the strong one now, and he has to show her he's in this, too, he's in just as deep. So he kisses her forehead whilst she takes a deep breath and then murmurs against the skin of her cheek, "I'll wait forever for you."

* * *

><p><em>hmm, such a thing of wonder in this crowd<em>

The third time they see each other, they both smile instantly as their gaze meet across the room. He can't help but feel the entire room has dissolve and there's just the two of them standing there, nothing else mattering

She rushes to him, jumping on his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing his scent softly. He buries his face in her hair and smiles, his whole face stretches and he closes his eyes. Peace and tranquillity washes over both of their bodies, and this... this is where they are truly meant to be.

* * *

><p><em>i'm a stranger in this town, you're free with me<em>

"Would you like to get out of here?"

They are a few drinks in after first exchanging words. She's even more lovely than he thought and it feels a tad rushed, but he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He can't tell her, though. Not yet. He has to make sure she feels the same way first.

She looks at him, biting her lips, eyes glassy from drinking a few martinis and she nods her head softly. So softly he almost misses it. If he weren't paying close attention to everything she does and says, he could have missed it. But he doesn't miss it because it's impossible to concentrate on anything but her.

He takes her hand and they walk out of the bar. He calls them a cab and they end up in a random park, walking around and talking. He takes her hand and wraps his long fingers around her small ones and this is easy, he can do this. Talking to her is easy, being around her feels natural. Nothing feels quite like something new and he appreciates the uneasy feeling that made him get up and walk around the city looking for a good bar to stop by. He's so glad he met her.

Both of them have been living in Vancouver all of their loves, but they have never felt this free before. She met this man a few hours ago and she knows she can be whoever she wants to be with him, all the facets of her personality are free to come around, play, roam the spaces they're in. This feels genuinely wonderful.

He feels the same, the entire night being incredible and meaningful. He always felt like it was hard for him to talk to people and get a real connection, but being able to do so with her makes him relax and enjoy everything around them. It's like they are free to simple be. This is good. This is incredible.

* * *

><p><em>and our eyes locked in downcast love<em>

After talking for hours, the sunset starts to show its colour. They stop by a bench to sit and enjoy the most fascinating hours of their lives, thinking over how natural it feels for them to be close and together like this.

He tenderly takes her hands in his and put them on his lap, quietly rubbing random patterns on her soft skin as both of them are looking at the sky. She gets enough of the sky for now and turns her head towards him. She's intoxicated by him and unlike the boring ass sky, she can't get enough of him. The freckles across his face, his messy brown hair. He is handsome and sexy and she wants all of him for her.

She looks up at him and smiles. He smiles back, picking up their joined hands and bringing them close to his face. He gently rubs the back of her hands on his cheek and she closes her eyes, the warm and peaceful feelings washing her body and making her shiver ever so lightly. He kisses the back of her hand just as a raindrop falls on them.

He looks up to the sky and sees a grumpy cloud over their heads. As other raindrops fall around them and they forget the purpose of sitting in the first place, she looks up to his face and giggles softly, making him chuckle.

She carefully takes her hand from his sweet grasp and puts them on the side of his beautiful face. His smile opens up like she has never seen before on anyone and she breathes in this pure and sublime moment, leaning forward just as he meets her halfway, connecting their lips in the most delicate kiss they ever shared.

* * *

><p><em>i sit here proud<em>

Ever since the first time he heard her sing he was proud of her. It's kind of weird, but it's true. After being together for a few years his feelings continue on growing every single time he hears her sing. It's like the entire world stops to hear her voice, including him. Always him.

He can't forget how much she loves to sing around the house and he refuses, too. Honestly. It's like all of his routines are so much better with her guiding him through the day. He particularly loves their days off together. She likes to sing whilst she does everything: shower, make the bed, water the plants, cook, clean up her make-up desk. He feels so incredibly lucky to be a part of her life and her voice he can't help but stop whatever he's doing to enjoy the sweet melodies that fall from her beautiful lips. They tend to fill his life with colour and emotion and joy, he never knew it was possible for such a small thing to make him so happy.

* * *

><p><em>even now you're undressed in your dreams with me<em>

Their sixth encounter has her wrapped in a red dress that accentuates the shapes he loves the most about her body so far. She's stunning and she knows it.

As she takes the microphone to sing standing up tonight, he can't help but imagine her tanned body under and above him, gasping for hair, opening her gorgeous mouth in silent and not-so-silently screams. Her hands travelling all over his back and coming back to her hair, which she grabs because she can't take the pleasure they're having together. Their lips smashing together whilst she moans against his mouth, her tongue desperate for friction. He eats all of her moans and makes sure she knows he reciprocates them, gasping against her mouth and ear, gasps that make her shiver from head to toe.

He imagines her legs over his shoulders whilst his hands cover her back and lift her hips, meeting his in perfect synch, making him shiver and groan against her neck, her soft cries spurring him on. His name falling from her lips like a prayer that he desperately wants to answer.

He can't help by imagine her in a white and almost transparent robe walking over to him the next morning in his bedroom and him taking it off her body tortuously slow and making their desire grow with each passing second.

He looks at her eyes, she's at the stage singing and he can swear she smirks at him, knowing exactly what he's thinking.

* * *

><p><em>oh, i'm only here for this moment<em>

The thing is, she's intense. Scarily so. He got used to it eventually, he tells her a few months later. Her magnitude and emotion are strong and they pull him and it's magnificent and god, he loves her with all he has.

He likes to surprise her and take her on the most amazing one day adventures she ever had.

Saturday is their day to explore the city and the surrounding areas and she loves every second of it. They have met and will meet more amazing beaches, lakes, B&Bs and every moment they spend together away from home making new memories will all fit together to form a lovely love story, that has both of them as happily as humanly possible.

The people they meet stick with them and their story, too. He always liked travelling, but having an avid companion that enjoys sitting by the fireplace and listening to (mostly old) people tell their life stories makes life even more marvellous.

* * *

><p><em>i know the tears we cried have dried on yesterday<em>

Their first fight creeps up on them a year and half into their relationship. He forgets to pick up a dumb towel on their new duvet and she freaks out. He always knew small gestures, seemingly unimportant, but truly incredibly important to her, kept her happy, but he completely forgot about it. It slipped his mind.

When she came screaming into the kitchen, with the wet towel on herhand, he let his work stress get the best of him and didn't shy away from her bickering, giving back twice as rude and making her gasp with his harsh and unnecessary words.

He immediately regretted them, of course, but it was too late, she was already crying. He tried to apologise, but she was having none of it, so he went to work feeling like shit that she was at home crying.

After that shitty day, he gets her favourite flowers and brings fresh tulips home. He has this whole speech planned and he does not disappoint. He lets her know how much he loves her and how sorry he feels, he knows it's inconsiderate to be a douche canoe (which makes her giggle, so score!) and to leave wet towel on their bed and he promises not to do it again. They kiss and make up after talking about their feelings, something she loves and he's really getting good at it. He likes it, too. He never knew just talking could make a person feel lighter and happier.

He also never thought a fucking wet towel was going to be responsible for the hottest make up sex he ever had, but hey, he takes what he can get.

* * *

><p><em>the sea of fools has parted for us there's nothing in our way… my love<em>

"I'm ready, Finn."

He looks at her with wide eyes, like he can't believe she's seriously saying these words.

"Are-are you sure, Rach?" He's flustered because going out to eat garlic pizza with her was _so_ not the time he was expecting her to say this. He tries to calm his beating heart and says, "It's okay… I can wait, if you want."

"No." And she comes close to him, putting her hands on his face, gently like she always does and it makes his heart expand with the care and love she always touches him. "No more waiting. This is our time."

He kisses her like he never had before, trying to convey all of his emotion and he feels deep down that she understands why it makes him get so intense so fast. Despite the garlic pizza.

When they break apart, his eyes are shining with unshed tears and hers are, too. He never thought those three mundane words could make him so happy.

* * *

><p><em>don't you see, don't you see?<em>

Even though she said she was ready, sometimes she still has doubts.

He understands them better now. There's a certain bubbling pain that takes over her body certain times that she can't properly express, but after getting to know her, he understands. He understand and he doesn't judge, which is exactly what she always needed and wanted, but never had.

She likes to say he saved her, but he most certainly feels it's the other way around. After hours of talking about their motives and lives and sharing sad, fucked up stories, they agree they both saved each other.

"And it was inevitable, too, Finn. How else could we go on living? This is meant to be, honey."

He thinks so, too.

* * *

><p><em>you're just the torch to put the flame to all our guilt and shame<em>

He excites her and makes her want to do things she never even considered before. It's like a simple look from him can turn her insides upside down and make her drag him into her office in the back and have her way with him.

She's never guilty and never ashamed of their actions. It feels good, to be able to be open like this with someone. She never knew it was this easy, so she tells him that. "I never knew either, baby."

Apparently she wasn't the only one who had a rude ex who made her feel ashamed of her body. It's hard to believe, looking at him. He's so composed, so comfortable in his own body.

She wonders (often) why they didn't meet before. She's sure they could have help each other sooner and make like smoother, possibly. He tells her not to dwell on it because "meeting you the way I did was the best surprise to ever happen to me."

She'll soon forget the shame and guilt she always had when it comes to sex. It's impossible to think of anything else when she has him wrapped around her anyway.

* * *

><p><em>and i'll rise like an ember in your name<em>

She's not the only one who has bad days. He has them, too. But with her determination to make him happy and her eagerness to be a better person, and, consequently, girlfriend, she provides him the strength he needs to get the day over and heal.

And when he does finally feel free and light and like he can take over the world (with her by his side, obviously) because the past is about to get its ass kicked, she has never felt more proud of him. And he can't help but cry happy tears because it's as though a weight has been lifted of his shoulder, finally making him stand up straight and proud.

He never knew it would happened this way, he certainly was not expecting to wake up one day and feel genuinely good about his life choices and at peace with himself concerning where his life was. He felt peace when he was with her before, but there was always something in the back of his mind, like there was a microchip of his life and it was preventing him from being fully and utterly happy.

She brings out the best in him, and he has always been grateful, but the way she gave all of her to make him heal and be a better person because she wanted him to and not because she had a hidden agenda or anything like that… it made him emotional and it made him wrap his arms around her waist and cry. Cry because the woman currently wrapped around him showed him how it was possible to love and live again, letting the pain go.

He swears that was the day he knew nothing could ever come between them, their love was pure and true and it made him rise above everything that ever hurt him. He was never most certain that she was, in fact, the love of his life.

His everything.

* * *

><p><em>love can taste like the wine of the ages<em>

Waking up next to each never was something they should have done since day, both often wonder about it.

He always wanted to wake up first and watch her sleep, but somehow she would always beat him to it. She would wake up, shift slightly and turn to face him. Sometimes, when she was feeling bold, she would touch his face and lightly trace his features with her fingers.

Nothing in the world can comfort him like physical touch and she mastered this a long time ago. The warmth of her hand could bring him back from the most painful memories and nightmares, all she had to do was trace her fingers all over his face for him to feel better. She would sometimes feel bad because she was _so_ small and him and his hurting past were _so_ big, but she eventually finds a way to fold her body around him, shielding him from awful memories and protecting him from new kinds of hurts.

When she first touched his face, the instant slow and lazy smile became her favourite thing in the whole wide world. No one can smile like Finn Hudson can, his dimples, his soft lips, his scrunched nose and forehead… it all added up to him being the most precious thing to her and in her life.

Sunday morning were her favourites, especially when it was cold outside. She would wake up, turn her body towards his, put her legs over his and cuddle up close, tracing patterns on his chest and face lightly with her hands, so incredibly delicately that there were days she could make him sleep somehow deeper, noticed by his heavy breathing.

Lying down like this, watching him sleep and being able to touch him made her happier than anything else.

"Happier than singing?" He asked her after he told her, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he teased her.

He knew she loved singing, it was her life and she wouldn't trade it for anything else. After learning all he could about her, he could gladly accept being second in her life because music was her soul and it was what brought them together, he was close to say music was first in his life, too. It was just that important for them. Music was what made them dance around their kitchen, it was what propelled them to love each other hotly and soundly on hot summer days, it was what calm both of them down, along with careful and tender touching. He could say, music was a huge deal for them.

She surprises him, though, by answering, "Way happier than singing, honey. Music it's…. it's in my soul, Finn, it really is. But you are my entire heart and nothing else could ever come first."

A beautiful, gigantic smile breaks on his face, making his dimples present and his eyes shine, like they always do when he's so filled with emotion and love, he can't help himself. And this is when they both know they're going to be together forever.

* * *

><p><em>and i know they all looks so good from a distance, but i tell you i'm the one<em>

"Rachel, I've known you for seven years now. You have saved me time and time again, I cannot possibly find the words to thank you enough for what you have done for me. You bring colour and joy and love into my life and I won't ever get tired of telling you how much I love you. I can't promise you that I won't change, but what I can promise is that I will always grow with you and learn from you and your beautiful heart, you changed me for the better. I wake up every morning hoping to be a man who deserves you, and if I'm not, I want you to tell me so I can be that man because you deserve only the best. I want to dedicate my life to you. You know I was never was a fan of destiny and coincidences, but I truly believe I was made for you, baby. Ever since the first moment I saw you, I couldn't help but think you were heaven sent. Selfishly enough, heaven sent just for me. When I first heard you sing… I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. My knees were weak and I was paralysed by your beauty and talent. I have loved you since that day. No one understands or loves me like you do. And I want to love and care for you for the rest of my life, I want to make you happy, I want to make you smile. All I care about is you in this world, Rach. So, what do you say, will you marry me, honey?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just wanted to write something for my favourite song. Thank you for reading. :)<strong>


End file.
